


A Cold Winter's Night

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas, M/M, slashish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair can’t sleep so he thinks about what’s bothering him besides the cold weather.





	A Cold Winter's Night

**Title** : A Cold Winter’s Night  
 **Type** : pre-slash-slashish  
 **Rating** : Teen  
 **Word Count** : 737  
 **Summary:** Blair can’t sleep so he thinks about what’s bothering him besides the cold weather.   
**Warnings** : Language

A Cold Winter’s Night

Blair woke up shivering from the cold. It was like the furnace wasn’t working, but Blair knew that it was. He heard it running just a few minutes before waking up all the way. His teeth began to chatter and he tried to stop that noise right away. He sure didn’t want to wake Jim up. Blair didn’t want to explain to Jim why he was waking up with chattering teeth in the middle of the night. It was all Jim’s fault, damn it. Blair wanted to spend the night with Jim in the worst way, but knew he wouldn’t be doing it anytime soon. So instead he woke up almost every single night, cold as could be and wishing he could be upstairs sharing the big bed with Jim. 

There was a light knock at the door and Blair was disgusted with himself. He knew he was going to wake Jim up. 

Blair put his robe on and opened up his door. “Did I wake you, Jim?”

“I think the neighbors are awake, Blair. I haven’t heard teeth chattering like that, ever. What is wrong with you? It’s not that cold in the loft. So talk to me.”

Blair rolled his eyes at Jim and finally answered, “I’m just cold. I really dislike winter. Especially at night. I get so fucking cold. I just can’t seem to warm up.”

“Come out to the living room. Bring a blanket and I’ll start a small fire in the fireplace for you. How does that sound? Bring your pillow too.”

“It would sound perfect if you made me a cup of hot cocoa to go along with the fire,” Blair teased. 

Blair gathered up his blanket, his pillows and dragged them into the living room. Jim had already started the fire for him and was in the kitchen making some cocoa. Blair wondered if he had died and gone to heaven. 

He curled up on the sofa, blanket wrapped around him and two pillows for extra comfort. He watched Jim making the cocoa and just basically loved watching him move. Before long, Blair was starting to sweat. Now he was too fucking hot. _Oh make up your fucking mind, Sandburg._

Jim came around the table and set Blair’s cocoa on the coffee table in front of the sofa. Jim could see Blair sweating and this made him frown. “Chief, are you all right? First you were freezing and now you’re sweating like crazy. Do you feel like you’re getting a bug?”

“It’s just way warmer out here than it is in my room. My room is pretty cold, man.”

“Okay, well I have a big day in court tomorrow, so I’ll see you later. Sleep well. If you need me, just holler.”

“Thanks for everything, Jim. Have a good day in court tomorrow.”

“Night, Blair.” Jim walked up the stairs acting like he had something on his mind. 

_What was that all about?_ Blair wondered. 

At 1:00 Blair was sleeping like a log and woke up when he felt like someone was in the room with him. He let out a squeal when he noticed the tall figure standing beside the sofa. Needless to say-he was startled and said, “What are you doing, man?”

“Move your legs. I want to sit. I have something on my mind. You’re not the only one that can’t sleep on a cold winter’s night. How would you like to sleep in my bed with me?”

Blair tried to tame his hair a little before he sat up all the way and asked, “Jim, why are you asking me this tonight?”

“I think we both need something and that something might be each other. Am I totally wrong? Just tell me if I’m wrong.”

“You aren’t wrong, Jim. You’re totally right. I would love to sleep with you. But just sleep tonight. We’ll go on a proper date tomorrow and then talk about sex.”

“Sounds good to me, Chief. Come on, bring your pillow and join me upstairs.”

Blair never moved so fast in his life. All he could think of all the way up the stairs was how glad he was that he was suffering from a cold winter’s night.


End file.
